1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the technical field of toys, and more specifically, to a doll capable of being assembled with other dolls in various ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current dolls are discrete units. They are monotonous and lack a high level of entertainment value. If multiple dolls could be assembled together, this would have the beneficial effect of diversifying the shape of the doll, and thereby, would generate more fun, greater variety, and increase the entertainment value.